


Noises

by Tall_Trans_Gay (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Trans Male Character, Trans Steve Rogers, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tall_Trans_Gay
Summary: Making noise during sex is a choice. But when you've got a gorgeous man kneeling between your legs is it really any choice at all?





	Noises

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when or where this is set but its sometime in the future where they're safe and happy and together.

It hadn't been a particularly exciting day. It was actually an incredibly, mind-numbingly boring day. Bucky was watching a documentary of some sort but hadn't really been focusing on the TV when Steve's arms slid down his chest from behind and a wet kiss was plastered onto his neck. He twisted for a proper kiss and hummed when he got it. When Steve pulled away Bucky got a proper look at him.

Steve looked flushed. Steve looked flushed and sweaty and Bucky could hear something buzzing and suddenly the television was off and Bucky was clambering over the couch towards their bedroom and it wasn't such a boring day anymore.

They made their way to the bedroom with Steve grinning like a devil, pulling Bucky along by his shirt. The door slams with the weight of Bucky shoved up against it and he smiles into their next kiss, long and slow until it builds to something more and they break apart gasping. Steve pants out for Bucky to sit on the edge of the bed and he immediately obeys, and Steve’s hands are on him again in an instant, leaning over him with his lips crushing against Bucky’s and his tongue incessant. Bucky barely registers the buttons on his pants coming undone, but he hears the click of Steve’s belt buckle and then Steve’s on his knees, and he whines when he takes hold of the vibrator tucked against his dick and grinds against it.

A huffed half-laugh punches out of Bucky, but his chest aches with the arousal coursing through him, “What brought this on?”

Steve’s breathing is heavy, and his face keeps drawing up in pleasure; he replies through gasps for air, and his words are labored and crack with every roll of his hips, “I— hah—I was gonna get off on my own but—“ He lets out a moan which turns into a gasp as he grinds down properly and Bucky can tell he’s close because he quickly shuts the vibrator off and his hands move to Bucky’s belt loops, and tug, “Couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Steve’s out of his jeans and his briefs now and his right hand slides between his thighs. It comes away wet with slick, which he uses to slick up Bucky’s dick with loose tugs. Bucky’s hands go into Steve’s hair and grip tight and Steve groans, licking his lips. Steve’s right hand moves to grip the bedsheets and Bucky hears the vibrator click back on as Steve takes as much of Bucky down his throat as he can, gagging himelf. Steve lets out a choked moan around Bucky as he cums, making the hands in his hair grip painfully tight.

Steve finger-fucks himself through the aftershocks, and when he’s ready he lets Bucky push his mouth back down onto his dick, and then it's Bucky's turn to moan, just at the sight of it. Steve’s mouth looks so good stretched out like that and he’s all flushed and bothered and, “God Steve you’re so good— _Aa_ —so good for me. God baby you’re so fucking gorgeous,” Steve’s eyes flick up to meet his as he gags himself again and his eyes start to water and his lashes start to stick together and Bucky moans because G-d what else could he do?

There’s something strangely instinctual about the noises Bucky makes when he and Steve are fucking. They aren't forced out of him, it wouldn't be hard to hold them back, but they’re the only way he knows to convey the utter fucking ecstasy racking through him. The image of Steve on his knees alone would be enough to make him pant, to get him hard and heat his blood to boiling. But the image of Steve on his knees, nearly choking himself on Bucky's dick, over and over, sweat beading on his face and chest, and rocking on a vibrator is almost too much to bear. Bucky's breath is coming hot and his legs are splayed as far as they’ll go and they’re shaking. Steve pulls off of him for a moment and Bucky moans at the sight of it, the slick sliding down his thighs and coating his fingers, the spit and precum sliding down his chin and chest. Steve's hips rock and he gasps with the slide of the vibrator against his dick, eagerly chasing another orgasm, chasing more and more and _more_. He cuts off another noise by swallowing Bucky back down and Bucky almost screams, completely overwhelmed.

The noises _Steve_ is making are on a completely different level, sending jolts through his dick that make every muscle in his body clench, that draw out more moans, more cries of Steve’s name.

Bucky restrains himself until he sees Steve’s arm jacking himself off faster and his face drawing up again and god he’s so gorgeous. Bucky pulls him off his dick by his hair and finishes over Steve’s face and chest as Steve moans Bucky’s name and a shudder tears through him in turn.

Steve’s breathing isn’t back to normal yet when he licks his lips and surges up to kiss Bucky, his hands on either side of his face and they have to break apart to gasp more often than not but the slide of slick and cum on their tongues makes it worth it and Steve shoves Bucky back so he can climb into his lap and Bucky can’t help but laugh at the sudden memory of 5’7” 110 pound Steve doing the same. Steve is smiling and he’s pink from his tits to his ears and he laughs with him, kissing Bucky’s forehead and his nose and his mouth, always his mouth. “What’re you laughing at asshole?”

And Bucky kisses him once more and runs his thumbs over the faded scars on his chest and thinks of all the ways that they’ve changed since then, “Just remembering a 5’7” asthmatic punk climbing into my lap like that.”

Steve wraps his arms around Bucky’s neck and gives him a chaste kiss, but the smile on his face when he pulls back is anything but. “Oh yeah?” He grinds down on Bucky’s thigh and Bucky can hear his heart rate start to pick back up and thank G-d for superhuman recovery times.

 

“What’d he do next?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this, but I've had a note on my computer that reads "Steve getting himself off with a vibrator while sucking Bucky's dick" for a good few months now so I thought I'd follow through. Let me know how I did!


End file.
